1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of promoting hair growth and/or decreasing hair fall-out using certain cyclic compounds.
2. Prior Art
The human scalp normally harbors 100,000 to 150,000 hair follicles or hairs. The hair follicles or hair roots or hair bulbi are the hair-forming organs. The long, strong hairs, which build up the hair coverage of the head, are referred to as terminal hairs. The very fine, very short hairs, barely protruding over the surface of the skin, at the edges of the hair coverage on the head, are referred to as fuzz hair, or as vellus hair. The growth of hair is not continuous, but cyclical. Three growth phases are identified: (1) the anagen, during which the hair grows, (2) the katagen, during which the hair follicle prepares for the next phase, the telogen, and the previously growing hair is converted into a resting hair or club hair and (3) the telogen, that is, the resting phase during which hair growth ceases completely. In response to a signal, which is not identified at the present time, the telogen follicle awakens to a new activity or commences a new anagen, in the course of which a new hair grows and the existing club hair is shed. This hair growth cycle proceeds unchanged during the whole life and, moreover equally in the case of the long, strong terminal hair as well as in the case of the very short fuzz hair of vellus hair. A prerequisite for a normal growth of a healthy head of hair is a perfectly functioning organism and an optimum supply for it of all the necessary nutrients and auxiliary materials. Many factors can affect the growth of the hair on the head, namely wrong nutrition, deficient nutrition, severe illnesses, medicinal drugs, emotional stresses and temporary disorders of the hormone balance in the organism. A loss of hair, brought about by such factors, usually is temporary.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide method of promoting hair growth and/or reducing hair loss by applying certain cyclic compounds.
According to the invention this method comprises the steps of:
a) providing an agent comprising at least one of a compound of formula (I), a compound of formula (II) and a compound of formula (III) and a physiologically compatible salt thereof: 
wherein A and B, independently of each other, are each a CH group or a nitrogen atom, with the proviso that at least one of A and B is the CH group;
Y represents xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94O)mxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94(Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2)mxe2x80x94, with m and n, independently of each other, equal to 1, 2, 3 or 4;
Z represents xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94;
R1 represents xe2x80x94H, xe2x80x94OH or a hydroxyalkyl group having one to four carbon atoms;
R2 represents xe2x80x94H, a cyclopropyl group or an alkyl group containing from one to four carbon atoms;
R3 represents a hydroxyalkyl group having one to two carbon atoms, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94X or xe2x80x94CHX2, xe2x80x94COCH3, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94CH3 or 
xe2x80x83wherein X represents F, Cl, Br or I and R represents xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94SO2CH3, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94CHF2, xe2x80x94CH2F, xe2x80x94F or xe2x80x94Cl;
R4, R5 and R6, independently of each other, each represent xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94CHF2, xe2x80x94CH2F, xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br or xe2x80x94H;
R7 represents xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94OSO3H, xe2x80x94OALK or xe2x80x94OCOCH3, wherein ALK represents an alkyl group having one to four carbon atoms;
R8 represents an alkyl group with one to six carbon atoms, a hydroxyalkyl group having from one to six carbon atoms, a hydroxyalkenyl group having from two to six carbon atoms, an aryl group, a heteroaryl group or an alkenyl carboxylic acid group having two to six carbon atoms;
with the proviso that, when R4 is at a 2 position and represents xe2x80x94NO2 in the compound of formula (I), R5 is in a 4 position and represents xe2x80x94CF3, R6 represents xe2x80x94H and ZCR1R2R3 represents xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CHOHxe2x80x94CH2OH;
b) applying the agent to hair and scalp in an amount sufficient for promoting of hair growth and/or decreasing hair loss; and
c) leaving the agent on the hair and scalp for a predetermined time interval.
Preferred compounds of formula (I) for use as the agent in the method of the invention are those in which Z is xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, R1 is xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94CH2OH or xe2x80x94CH2CH2OH, R2 is xe2x80x94H, xe2x80x94CH3 or xe2x80x94C2H5; and R3 represents 
a hydroxyalkyl group containing from one to two carbon atoms, xe2x80x94CH2F, xe2x80x94CH2Cl, xe2x80x94CH2Br, xe2x80x94CH2I, xe2x80x94CF3 or xe2x80x94CH3, and R4, R5 and R6 are each, independently of each other, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94CHF2, xe2x80x94CH2F, xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br or xe2x80x94H. However the compounds of formula (I) are particularly preferred, in which R1 is xe2x80x94OH or xe2x80x94CH2OH, R2 is xe2x80x94H or xe2x80x94CH3, R3 is a hydroxyalkyl group with one to two carbon atoms, xe2x80x94CH2F, xe2x80x94CH2Cl, xe2x80x94CH2Br, xe2x80x94CH2I, xe2x80x94CF3 or xe2x80x94CH3, and R4 represents xe2x80x94NO2, R5 represents xe2x80x94CF3 and R6 represents xe2x80x94H. The compounds of formula (I) are especially particularly preferred in which Z represents xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, R1 represents xe2x80x94OH, R2 represents xe2x80x94H, R3 represents xe2x80x94CH2OH, R4 represents xe2x80x94NO2, R5 represents xe2x80x94CF3 and R6 represents xe2x80x94H.
Preferred compounds of formula (II) for use as the agent in the method of the invention are those in which the A represents the CH group, B represents the CH group or a nitrogen atom, Y represents xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94, and R8 represents an alkyl group with one to six carbon atoms, a hydroxyalkyl group having from one to six carbon atoms, a phenyl group, a benzyl group or a pyridyl group. However compounds of formula (II) are especially preferred, in which A and B both represent a xe2x80x94CHxe2x80x94 group, Y represents xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 and R8 represents a pyridyl group.
Preferred compounds of formula (III) for use as the agent in the method of the invention are those in which Y represents xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94; R7 represents xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94OSO3H or xe2x80x94OALK, wherein ALK is the alkyl group having one to four carbon atoms and R8 represents an alkyl group with one to six carbon atoms, a hydroxyalkyl group having from one to six carbon atoms, a phenyl group, a benzyl group or a pyridyl group. Compounds of formula (III) which are especially preferred are those in which Y represents xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94, R7 represents xe2x80x94OH (including the corresponding tautomeric N-oxides) and R8 represents a pyridyl group.
The following exemplary compounds are preferred for use as the agent in the method of the invention: 1-[N-(2xe2x80x2-nitro-4xe2x80x2-trifluoro-methylphenyl)amino]-3-chloro-2-hydroxypropane, 1-[N-(2xe2x80x2-nitro-4xe2x80x2-trifluoro-methylphenyl)amino]-2-hydroxy-2-trifluoromethylethane, 1-[N-(2xe2x80x2-nitro-4xe2x80x2-trifluoro-methylphenyl)-amino]-propan-2,3-diol, 1-(2xe2x80x2-nitro-4xe2x80x2-trifluoro-methylphenyl)-1-butene-3,4-diol, 2,6-diamino-3-((pyridin-3-yl)-azo)pyridine and 2,6-diamino-3-((pyridin-3-yl)-azo)pyridin-1-oxide. Of these exemplary compounds 1-[N-(2xe2x80x2-nitro-4xe2x80x2-trifluoro-methyl-phenyl)amino]-2,3-propylene glycol and 2,6-diamino-3-((pyridin-3-yl)azo)pyridine and combinations thereof are particularly preferred.
The cosmetic agent according to the invention may be in any form suitable for application to hair and scalp, especially in the form of an aqueous, alcoholic or aqueous-alcoholic preparation, such as a solution, gel, cream, emulsion or dispersion. It is also possible to dispense this agent as a spray or a foam from a pressurized container with conventional blowing agents, which are liquefied under pressure, for example, chlorofluoroalkanes, such as CCl3F, CCl2F2, C2Cl3F3, CCl2F2, CHCl2F2 and (CClF2)2, highly volatile hydrocarbons, such as n-butane, and n-propane, or also dimethyl ether, carbon dioxide, nitrous oxide, nitrogen, methylene chloride and 1,1,1-trichloromethane.
The forms, in which the inventive cosmetic agents are prepared, may also remain on the hair and the scalp and comprise, for example, insertion materials, combing gels, hair pomades, hair oils and hair treatments. Especially preferred are the hair treatments as well as so-called xe2x80x9csustained releasexe2x80x9d preparations, which emit the active ingredient uniformly over a longer period of time, or the producing of the compounds of formulae (I) and (II) as liposomes.
The total content of compounds of formula (I) and/or (II) in the inventive agent preferably is about 0.001 to 10 percent by weight, an amount of 0.05 to 3 percent by weight being particularly preferred.
The composition of the inventive cosmetic agent represents a mixture of the compounds of formulas (I) and/or (II) with components, which are customary for such agents, such as carriers and additives.
As carriers, in general those materials come into consideration, which increase the percutaneous absorption of the active ingredients, do not disadvantageously affect the active ingredient components and, at the same time, are harmless with respect to the human skin. Such carrier materials are, for example, water, low molecular weight aliphatic alcohols, such as ethanol, propanol and isopropanol, as well as mixtures of these materials. However, mixtures of the aforementioned compounds with 1 to 30 percent by weight of 1,2-propylene glycol are also advantageous.
The following come into consideration as conventional additives in the inventive cosmetic agents: carrier compounds or penetration accelerators, such as benzyl alcohol, 2-benzyl-oxyethanol, xcex1-hydroxycarboxylate esters, vanillin, p-hydroxyanisole, 3-hydroxy-4-methoxy-benzaldehyde, 2-phenoxyethanol, salicylaldehyde, 3,5-dihydroxybenzaldehyde, 3,4-dihydroxybenzaldehyde, 4-hydroxy-phenylacetamide, methyl p-hydroxybenzoate, p-hydroxy-benzaldehyde, m-cresol, hydroquinone monomethyl ether, o-fluorophenol, m-fluorophenol, p-fluorophenol-2-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenoxy)-ethanol, 3,4-methylene-dioxy-phenol, resorcinol monomethyl ether, 3,4-dimethoxy-phenol, 3-trifluoromethyl-phenol, resorcinol monoacetate, ethylvanillin, 2-thiophenethanol, butyl lactate and butyl glycolate; thickeners, such as kaolin, bentonite, fatty acids, higher fatty alcohols, starch, polyacrylic acid, cellulose derivatives, alginates, Vaseline or paraffin oil; compounds from the classes of the anionic, cationic, amphoteric, zwitterionic or nonionic surfactants or surface active agents, such as fatty alcohol sulfates, alkyl sulfonates, alkylbenzene sulfates, quaternary ammonium salts, alkyl betaines and ethoxylated esters of fatty acids; furthermore, opacifiers, such as polyethylene glycol esters, foam stabilizers, sequestering agents, buffers, preservatives, solubilizers, perfume oils, natural or synthetic cosmetic polymers, such as cellulose derivatives, shellac, pectins, polyvinylpyrrolidone, polyvinyl acetate, polyacrylic compounds, such as acrylic acid or methacrylic acid polymers, basic polymers of esters of acrylic acid or methacrylic acid with aminealcohols, polyacrylonitrile and chitosan derivatives, hair conditioners, active ingredients against dandruff, plant extracts as well as hair-care components, such as protein hydrolysates, lanolin derivatives, cholesterol, pantothenic acid or betaine.
Of course, the inventive agents may contain additional, known active ingredients, which maintain a healthy growth of hair and/or support or promote the recuperation of hair growth in the case of disorders of a physiological or non-physiological kind, such as Minoxidil, diazoxide, cyclosporin A, diphenylhydantoin, acetazolamide, antiandrogens of a steroidal and nonsteroidal type, such as cyproterone acetate, oxendolone, spirolactone, 5-alpha-reductase inhibitors, selected extracts of natural origin, retinoids, estrogens, vitamins, such as biotin, trace elements, neuropeptides, nutrients, especially of the essential type, cytokins, neurotrophins, neutrophin receptor antagonists, antimicrobial substances, steroidal or non-steroidal anti-inflammatory substances, calcium antagonists or potassium channel openers potassium channel agonists).
The present invention furthermore relates to a method for treating hair to reduce hair fall-out and promote hair growth, wherein a sufficient amount of the previously described inventive agent, containing at least one compound of formula (I) or (II), in general about 1 to 30 milliliter and preferably 2 to 15 milliliter, is applied on the hair and scalp, the scalp is massaged subsequently preferably for about 1 to 5 minutes, and the agent is left on the hair and the scalp for prolonged period of time, preferably for at least 24 hours.
Preferably, the treatment is carried out once or twice daily and for a period of 3 to 24 months. Optionally, the interval between applications can then be increased.
A further object of the present invention is the use of compounds of formulas (I), (II) and/or (III), alone or in combination with one another, to promote hair growth and/or to decrease androgenic loss of hair. The use of one or more compounds from the group consisting of 1-(N-(2xe2x80x2-nitro-4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethyl-phenyl)-amino)-3-chloro-2-hydroxy-propane, 1-(N-(2xe2x80x2-nitro-4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethyl-phenyl)-amino)-2-hydroxy-2-trifluoromethylethane, 1-(N-(2xe2x80x2-nitro-4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethyl-phenyl)-amino)-2,3-propylene glycol, 1-(2xe2x80x2-nitro-4xe2x80x2-trifluoro-methyl-phenyl)-3,4-dihydroxy-1-butene, 2,6-diamino-3-((pyridine-3-yl)-azo)-pyridine and 2,6-diamino-3-((pyridine-3-yl)-azo)-pyridine-1-oxide. Of these compounds, especially 1-(N-(2xe2x80x2-nitro-4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethyl-phenyl)-amino)-2,3-propylene glycol and 2,6-diamino-3-((pyridine-3-yl)-azo)-pyridine is particularly preferred for promoting hair growth and/or decreasing androgenic loss of hair.